Mira: Daughter of Radditz
by linainverse2005
Summary: Piccolo rescues a small saiyan girl from... bad people. She lives with Chichi, Gohan and Goten. However, as she grows, so do her feelings for Piccolo. (Finished)
1. The Saiyan

Okay, this is gonna be a long fanfic, and yes, this is a serious Piccolo romance. Well, for reasons that will be clear later, let's pretend that Piccolo is a guy, not asexual, and he didn't blow up the moon, and that nothing ever posed a threat to earth after the Cell Saga. Cause I don't really know what happened after the Cell Saga, so it wouldn't be very accurate. Oh, one more thing. Let's also say that Mira manages to go about 20 years without ever seeing the moon. This will all become clear later!!!!!!  
  
The girl ducked behind a tree, hoping they would not find her. She closed her eyes, panting. She couldn't remember running so fast, or being so scared in all her life. She heard them say they lost her, and were searching through the bushes, trying to find her. She let her self slide down the tree trunk into a sitting position. She tucked her knees into her chest and curled her tail around her ankles. She wasn't sure why they were chasing her, or why they kept calling her an alien. At six years old, she didn't even know what alien meant. She knew she couldn't run anymore, and they were still searching for her. It was only a matter of time…  
  
Piccolo was meditating over a stream when he sensed it. An unfamiliar ki, something he would normally ignore. Except this one wasn't human. He knew he had to find out who or what this ki was coming from. He decided not to waste time finding the other Z fighters. This ki did not belong to anything very strong, so if it proved to be unfriendly, he could easily dispose of it.   
Piccolo flew off in the direction of the ki. When he got there he heard a bunch of humans searching the forest below him. He landed in front of were he sensed the ki. He looked at the creature responsible for the ki, and was a bit more than surprised at what he saw. It was a girl of about six, with her eyes closed, so she was not aware of Piccolo's presence. This wasn't what bothered Piccolo. This girl had a tail, which meant she was sayian. She opened her eyes, and saw him. She was terrified, but she didn't dare to scream. Piccolo knew he had to bring this girl to the others, so her grabbed her by the back collar of her shirt and lifted her up.   
"LEMME GO!!" she shrieked, struggling. Piccolo had no trouble holding on to her, but he did not want to attract the humans' attention with her screaming. He tried to cover her mouth, and she bit his hand. Blood welled up from the bite. Ouch! This girl was definitely sayian. He hit the back of her head, making her pass out. He flew out of the forest, wondering why he hadn't done that in the first place. He flew towards the Capsule Corp. building. When they got about halfway there the girl came to and immediately started struggling. Piccolo stopped and grabbed her so that she couldn't effectively struggle. "Now look, if I have to I'll hit you again," said Piccolo. The girl stopped struggling. She knew if he had to, he would hit her again. "That's better," said Piccolo. "Are you a sayian?" asked Piccolo, just to be sure. The girl shrugged; she didn't know. "What is your name?" he asked her.   
"Mira," she said quietly.   
"My name is Piccolo. Can you fly?"  
Mira shook her head.   
"Were are your parents?"  
Mira shook her head again. Piccolo took that to mean her parents were dead.   
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm taking you to meet some people now," he said.   
Mira looked nervous, then nodded. Neither of them talked for the rest of the flight.   
When they arrived at the Capsule Corp. building, Piccolo told Bulma to tell the others to come. She noticed the girl Piccolo was holding, and the girl's tail. She did not argue. In a few minutes everyone was gathered in the Capsule Corp. lobby.   
"So, Namek, you say this girl is sayian?" asked Vegita.   
Piccolo nodded. "She has a tail doesn't she?"  
"Humph," grunted Vegita. "How could she be sayian? They were all destroyed except for me, Nappa, Kakarot and Radidtz." Mira looked up at the mention of Radidtz's name, "Now all except for me are dead. Kakarot and I have children, but none of the others have. It's impossible for her to be sayian," said Vegita.   
Mira had head the name Radidtz before. Her mother told her that he was her father, and that he was evil. Mira had never met him. "I know who Radidtz is," she said. Everyone looked toward Mira. "My mom told me he was my father."  
Krillin looked at Mira. "But… how could that be?" he asked.   
Vegita smirked. "Apparently, Radidtz didn't come strait to Kakarot's house after he landed."  
Bulma and Chichi gasped. Then Chichi turned to Mira. "Radidtz was Goku's brother," she said, half to herself.   
Bulma smiled. "That means she's you niece, Chichi." Then she turned to Vegita. "Look's like it wasn't impossible for her to be sayian."  
"Humph," he grunted. He hated to be proved wrong, by anyone.  
"Are you hungry?" Chichi asked Mira. Mira nodded. She was sayian, after all! Mira looked at Piccolo, only to see he was already flying out the window. She turned to Gohan. "Where's Piccolo going?" she asked him.   
Gohan shrugged. "Probably off to meditate somewhere."  
Mira wondered why Piccolo didn't say goodbye, but didn't ask. Everyone decided it would be best for her to stay with Chichi and Gohan, so she agreed to this. Gohan seemed nice, and he thought it was cool he had a cousin.   
  
2 days later…   
  
"Mira?" called Chichi.  
Mira came running and stopped in front of Chichi. She looked up, waiting for Chichi to tell her what she had called her for.  
"I'm going to the city with Bulma to get some shopping done, so you'll have to stay here with Gohan for the day, alright?" Chichi normally would have asked Mira to come along, but she knew that Mira was uncomfortable around large groups of people, and besides, it was a good excuse for her to spend some time with her cousin.  
Mira nodded. She liked hanging out with Gohan. He was half sayian, like her, so he didn't make her uncomfortable. The only thing was that he had no tail, but Mira understood that he used to, so it was okay.   
"Mom, are you going to be okay?" asked Gohan.   
Chichi smiled and patted the bulge in her belly. "I'm only six months pregnant, Gohan, I'll be fine." They head a car horn honk outside. "That would be Bulma, I'll see you later," she said, leaving. Gohan watched out the window as the car drove away. When it was out of sight he jumped off the couch. "Mira, can you keep a secret?" he asked. Mira nodded. "Good. You know that Chichi wants us to study right?" he asked. Mira nodded again, her tail twitching eagerly. "Well, if you don't want to, we don't have to, since she isn't home." Mira smiled. She understood. If Chichi wasn't home, they didn't need to study. It also meant she could go see Piccolo, since now there was no reason not to. When she had asked before, Chichi always said that Mira had studying to do, so she hadn't seen him since he had rescued her. "Do you understand?" asked Gohan.   
"Yes. Now we can go see Piccolo," said Mira eagerly.   
Gohan looked puzzled.   
"Will you take me to see Piccolo?" she asked Gohan.   
"Um… sure, if that's what you want to do," he said, still a little bewildered.   
"Thank you."  
Gohan carried Mira to where he could sense Piccolo's ki. He landed some distance away from were he was meditating over a stream. Mira got down, thanked Gohan again, and went up to Piccolo. "Piccolo?" she asked.   
"What do you want?" he said, not even opening his eyes.   
"Why did you leave without saying goodbye the other day?"  
Piccolo's opened his eyes. "Why do you ask?"  
Mira shrugged. "Is your hand okay?"  
"My hand?"  
"Where I bit you. Is it okay?"  
"It doesn't hurt anymore."  
"I'm sorry I bit you, Piccolo."  
"Well, then I'm sorry I hit you."  
Mira giggled and put out her hand. "Friends."  
Piccolo looked behind Mira at Gohan, who was nodding at Piccolo to take her hand. Piccolo smirked. "Friends," he said, taking her hand. Mira giggled. Piccolo looked behind Mira at Gohan, who was now winking and giving Piccolo a thumbs up. Piccolo winked back. Mira saw him do it and winked, causing Piccolo to chuckle.   
"Mira, we should be going. Mom will be back soon," Gohan said.   
"Okay. Bye Piccolo!"  
"Later, kid."  
Gohan picked up Mira and flew back to the house. Mira ran into her room and opened her lesson books. Gohan looked in the door and shook his head, chuckling.   
  



	2. Birth of Goten

3 months later…  
  
Chichi was going into labor. "Ah! Gohan, it's happening."  
Gohan gasped. "MIRA!" he yelled.   
Mira practically jumped down the stairs at the urgency in his voice.   
"Mira, do you remember our plan?"   
Mira nodded. How could she forget the plan? About a month ago, she, Gohan and Chichi had made a plan of what to do when this happened. Gohan going to fly Chichi to the hospital, and Mira take the Nimbus Cloud to alert everyone and tell them to meet at the hospital. Gohan had thoroughly instructed her on were to find everyone. Chichi gasped in pain. "Go," said Gohan. Mira nodded again. She ran outside, called the Nimbus and got on. As she flew off, she saw Gohan taking off with Chichi in his arms. She flew the Nimbus to were Piccolo was meditating over his stream. "Piccolo!" called.   
"Yeah, kid?"   
"Chichi… her baby is being born! Come quick!"   
"I'll see you there, kid," said Piccolo taking off.   
Next on the list was the Briefs family. Mira flew the Nimbus through an open window in the Capsule Corp. building. "Bulma! Chichi's having the baby!"  
Bulma took Trunks out of his crib and grabbed the car keys. "See ya there Mira!" she called. She was about to run out the door and into the car, but Vegita opened the door and lifted her into his arms and flew off. Mira flew the Nimbus out the open door and toward the area were she knew Tien and Choutsu were training. She delivered the message, and flew on to Yamcha's house. "Yamcha! Pu'ar! Chichi's…"   
"I know Mira, I sensed all their kis going toward the hospital."  
"Then why didn't you leave?"  
"If you came to an empty house you'd waste time looking for me."  
"We're wasting time talking here!" yelled Mira, flying off. Mira flew the cloud to the Ox King's house. She told him the news and he got in his truck to drive to the hospital. She guided the cloud to Roshi's house. "Let's go!" she called, for obviously they knew what was happening, and had waited for the same reason has Yamcha. Mira moved over so Master Roshi could get on the Nimbus, and watch Krillin and Juu take off, with Oolong riding on Krillin's back. Then Mira and Roshi took off on the Nimbus.   
When they arrived at the hospital, everyone else was there, and they were attracting a lot of stares, which is not surprising. A man with three eyes, a guy who looked like a doll, a Namek, and a small girl with a tail. Interesting group. Fortunately, no one did any more than stare at the strange crowd of people. Mira looked around and did not see Gohan. She realized that he was with Chichi, since Chichi's husband- Mira's uncle- had been killed in a battle with the monster Cell less than a year ago.   
"You know this will be a long wait, right kid?" asked Piccolo. Mira nodded. Mira looked around at the people staring at them. That made her nervous. Then she almost laughed at herself. Why should she be nervous? Piccolo was here, and everyone else. Mira doubted anyone would mess with them.   
"Well, Mira, soon you'll have another cousin. How do you like that?" said Krillin. Mira smiled. "Great!" she said. She looked over at Pu'ar and Oolong, who were playing a card game. Mira didn't play cards. More importantly, she was hungry. She didn't have breakfast or lunch, and it was almost one-thirty. She should have told someone to bring snacks.   
"Mira, you look hungry," said Yamcha. Mira nodded. "Would you like a snack? There's a vending machine down the hall, and I have some change." Mira nodded again. "Thank you," she said. Yamcha took her down the hall to the vending machine. "It's probably not enough for a sayian, but it's better than nothing," said Yamcha. "What would you like?" he asked. Mira pointed to the one she wanted. Yamcha put in some change and pressed the button. The thing started to release, but stopped. "Hey! Dumb machine!" muttered Yamcha. He banged on the side of the machine, causing a large and extremely noticeable dent. The machine made a strange noise, and all the contents fell out. "Oops," said Yamcha.   
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" an employee yelled at Yamcha.   
"Well… I… er, I was just getting a snack for my little friend here and…"  
The man looked at Yamcha suspiciously. "You're from that group of weirdoes, aren't ya? I'll let ya off with a warning, but if it happens again…"  
"Um… thanks."  
The man walked off, leaving Yamcha and Mira alone. "Well, Mira, we can't just leave this food sitting here can we?" Mira giggled as she and Yamcha got as many snacks as they could and brought them back to the others. Tien look at the pile of snacks that Mira and Yamcha brought back. "Why did you get so much?" he asked.   
Yamcha laughed nervously. "Oh, well, the vending machine was broken, so it gave us more than we asked for."  
Bulma looked at Yamcha angrily. "You broke the machine didn't you? I hope we don't get in trouble for that!"   
Vegita smirked. "So the machine dumped all that on you?"   
"Well, there's some more back there…" began Yamcha, but Vegita had already left. Yamcha and Mira put their loot on the table and invited the others to eat with them. Mira looked at Piccolo, who was still standing near the wall. She grabbed a candy bar and walked over to him. She held up the candy bar and said, "Are you hungry Piccolo?"   
Piccolo smiled and took the candy bar. "Thanks kid." Mira smiled and went to eat with the others. Then Vegita came back, carrying an armful of snacks. He set these down on the other end of the table. "Now this is my food, so none of you had better touch it," he warned. Despite his warning, Bulma took a few snacks from the pile, and to Mira's surprise, Vegita did not object. Mira wondered about this, but did not say anything. Mira looked over at Piccolo, who was still standing there with the candy bar in his hand. She wondered why he didn't come over, but, again, she didn't say anything.   
  
Piccolo wasn't sure what to think when Mira had handed him the candy bar. He had accepted it, but then realized he wasn't hungry. So then why had he accepted it, if he wasn't going to eat it? To please Mira? That seemed likely. He noticed Mira looking at him and smiled at her. She smiled back, then turned her attention to the snacks. He looked at Gohan, who was making gestures at Piccolo indicating to eat the candy bar. Piccolo looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face. Gohan mouthed the words, "Eat it." Piccolo looked at the candy bar and shrugged. Why not? He opened the wrapper and took a bite out of the candy bar. Not bad. He looked over at Mira, who was watching him eat it. Obviously eating the candy bar did please the little half-sayian. Piccolo looked over at Gohan. He was giving Piccolo a thumbs up. Piccolo finished the candy bar and sat down in a chair. He looked at Mira again, then Gohan. Gohan was coming over to him.   
"Hey, Piccolo," whispered Gohan.   
"What is it Gohan?"  
"I think Mira likes you."  
"What?"  
"She likes you."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means what I said; she likes you."  
"How so?"  
"I'm not sure yet. But she definitely prefers your company to anyone else's."  
"Whatever you say, kid."  
Gohan smirked and left. A short while later Mira came up to Piccolo. She kneeled down in front of him and put her head on his lap. "What're you up to, kid?" he asked her. Mira shrugged. "Just came to see you," she answered. Now that Gohan had suggested it to him, she really did seem to prefer his company. He noticed that her eyelids where drooping. She had been through a lot today; she had a right to be tired. Without knowing why, he lifted her up onto his lap and let her rest her head against his chest. She soon fell asleep.   
"So, looks like the all mighty Namek has soft spot," said Vegita, smirking.   
"Oh, and I suppose you don't?" asked Piccolo.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Bulma and Trunks."  
"Hmph," said Vegita, unable to think of a good comeback. He went over to see if there was any food left. Mira laughed. Piccolo looked down at her. "I thought you were asleep," he said. Mira shook her head. "I'm awake."   
"You might as well sleep. It's gonna be a few more hours."  
Mira shrugged. "Did you know my father?"  
"Yes."  
"What was he like?"  
"Did your mom ever say anything about him?"  
"Just that he was an evil jerk with a tail."  
Piccolo chuckled. "That pretty much sums it up."  
  
Four hours later…  
  
"It's a boy!" shouted Gohan, running out of the delivery room.   
"Alright!" was the general statement said by everyone. They all walked into the delivery room to see Chichi holding her newborn son. Both of them were almost asleep. Chichi looked tiredly at everyone. "I'm glad you all could make it, but I imagine it's getting late. You should all head home."   
"The doctor said Chichi and Goten should stay in the hospital for a few more days. You guys can come see us tomorrow."  
"Does that mean you're staying here, Gohan?" asked Bulma. Gohan nodded.   
"What about Mira? Is she staying too?" asked Tien.  
"No, I think she should go home and look after the house. She can handle it," said Gohan confidently.   
And so Mira took care of the Son house for the next three days until Chichi, Gohan and the newborn Goten came back from the hospital.   



	3. Flying Lessons

Seven years later…  
  
"Mira, why don't you fly out and meet Gohan? He should be home from his date soon," said Chichi.   
"Okay," said the now thirteen-year-old Mira. Mira ran outside and called the nimbus, thinking to herself that she really should try and talk Piccolo into giving her flying lessons. She flew out on the Nimbus, and as she was nearing Satan City, she saw Gohan flying towards her. She giggled at the sight of him wearing his super hero costume. "Hello, Saiyaman!" she called brightly. "How was your date?" she asked flying beside him.   
"Terrible!"   
"Oh, why?"  
"Angela took me to see some romance movie."  
"But you hate romance!"  
"She didn't know, and I fell asleep during the movie, and she stormed out the theater."  
Mira burst out laughing. "Oh, man! Next time buy a drink, and that should keep you awake."  
"But it wasn't over then. Angela took me to a coffee place after, and made me put ten teaspoons of sugar in her coffee."  
"Ten!? So was she hyper the rest of the date or what?"  
"She was hyper before the sugar. So then we were walking down the street, and we saw a big building on fire. I ran off, put my outfit on, and put out the fire. Then I was looking for Angela, and Videl stopped me. While me and Videl were talking, Angela came and said I was trying to see Videl and give her a kiss."  
"Were you?"  
"NO!"  
"Did you want to?"  
"…"  
"Is that a yes?"  
"…"  
Mira giggled. "Well, Angela didn't sound like your type anyway. This Videl on the other hand…"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
Mira giggled. "Nothing," she said. She put on a sudden burst of speed back toward the house.  
"Hey! Get back here Mira!" said Gohan, speeding up. He soon caught Mira and pinned her to the ground. "What did you mean!"  
Mira was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes. "N-Nothing!"   
"I'll tickle you."  
"I didn't mean anything, I swear!" yelled Mira between laughs.   
Gohan began to tickle her. Mira shrieked with laughter, and finally gave in. "I'll tell you if you let me up." Gohan let her up. Mira stood up and took a deep breath. "Psyched!" she yelled, running away. Gohan easily caught her again. "Okay! I give up, for real!" said Mira. "I think you and Videl would make a good couple." Gohan let Mira go, and she ran into the house. "Chichi! I can't wait until I go to high school!"   
"High school?"  
"Yes. In a few years, when I'm old enough to go, it's gonna be so much fun!"  
Gohan, who had taken of the Saiyaman outfit, sighed. "Mira…"  
Chichi sighed. "Mira, dear, I don't think you should go to high school."  
"Why not?" Chichi's eyes fell on Mira's tail, which was twitching nervously. Mira followed Chichi's gaze, and soon realized why Chichi and Gohan didn't want her to go to high school. She'd live even less of a normal life than Gohan. Mira felt tears stinging in her eyes. Why couldn't she have been like Goten, born without a tail? Mira soon found the answer. If she had been born without a tail, those men would not have chased her through the woods seven years ago, and Piccolo never would have found her. She was glad she had been born with a tail, but she really wished she could go to high school. Suddenly, Mira had a notion. "Just a minute, Aunt Chichi!" she said. She ran into her room and changed into a long shirt that went almost down to her knees. Then she wrapped her tail around her waist, under the shirt. Mira looked at herself in the mirror. She could pass for a human any day! She ran back into the kitchen were Chichi and Gohan were waiting. "Look Aunt Chichi!" she called happily. Chichi turned around with a surprised look on her face.   
"Where is your tail, Mira?" asked Gohan.  
Mira pulled up her shirt to show her tail wrapped snugly around her waist. "See, now I when I go to high school, I won't look like a freak."  
"It's not that simple Mira. What about gym? It's required, and you can't hide your tail while your changing."  
Mira frowned. "Well, can't we make up an excuse? Like that I'm sick or something."  
"Lying isn't an option young lady. There's no way for you to go to high school and that's final!"  
Once again Mira felt tears welling up in her eyes. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. How was she supposed to meet anyone, if she couldn't go to high school? Mira walked to the window and called the Nimbus. There was only one person she knew who would be on her side. Piccolo. She guided the Nimbus to where she knew Kami's lookout would be. She flew strait up for about ten minutes until she got to the lookout. She jumped off the Nimbus and walked around, hoping to encounter Piccolo, Dende, or Mr. Popo. Soon enough she saw Dende.   
"Hey, Mira," he said.  
"Hi, Dende. Do you know where Piccolo is?" she asked.   
"Yes. Is something wrong?"   
"Oh… not really. Why?"  
"You seem bummed," he said, shrugging.   
"Aunt Chichi says I can't go to high school."  
"Hm. Well, Piccolo's just over that way," he said, pointing.   
"Thanks," she said, walking in the direction he pointed. Soon she saw Piccolo, meditating. He looked up and saw her. "Hey kid," he said. Then he did a double take. "What happened to your tail?" he asked.   
"Huh? Oh," Mira said as she realized her tail was still concealed under her shirt. She uncoiled it and let it hang down.  
Piccolo sighed. "Don't scare me, kid," he said. Mira loved it when he called her kid.   
"I hid it because Aunt Chichi said I couldn't go to school with a tail, but now she still won't let me. Gohan has so much fun at high school, saving the town and stuff."  
"Saving the town?"  
"As the Great Saiyaman," Mira said.   
"Great Saiyaman?" asked Piccolo, his tone indicating that he thought this was insane.  
Mira giggled. "And an outfit as… interesting as the name," she said. Then she was serious. "Didn't he tell you?" she asked.   
"He hasn't come here in months. I suppose he's tied up with his own life."  
Mira thought about this. She hadn't realized that Gohan hadn't been coming here. He hardly ever came with her anymore, but she had always assumed that he went other times. "I'll always have time to come see you, Piccolo. I won't be going to school," she said. Then she blushed. That hadn't come out quite the way she had planned. It made it sound like she had nothing better to do than see Piccolo. It wasn't that she had nothing better to do, but more there was nothing she'd rather do. It wasn't quite the same thing. This made her realize that maybe not going to high school wasn't all that bad. Still, she had better correct her error. "I mean… that is… I didn't mean to imply…" she said. She wasn't sure quite how to phrase it.   
Piccolo shook his head. "I what you mean, kid. And thanks."  
  
Over the next few days, Mira learned to fly with Goten and Videl. Gohan told her to hide her tail whenever Videl was around. She also decided to train for the Ten Kai tournament coming up. She knew she would only get in Gohan and Goten's way, so she asked Chichi if she could train with Piccolo. For some reason Chichi said no, and Mira knew that Vegita would never take her on as a student. Mira wouldn't want Vegita to take her as a student either. So Chichi trained Mira, and everyday Mira felt herself growing stronger. Soon it was time for the Ten Kai, and Mira would finally get to meet Goku…  
  
Mira walked next to Piccolo as they entered the Tournament. Everyone kept an eye open for Goku.   
"Hey, everyone," said a voice behind them. Mira turned, and a man that looked like Goten, only an adult. He had a halo over his head. Mira smiled. He could only be one person…  
"Uncle Goku!" she said happily, running to hug him.   
Mira saw Goten hiding behind Chichi. Goku saw him too. "Chichi, it looks like there's a small me hiding behind your leg," he said.   
Goten ran happily to hug Goku.   
After everyone greeted the dead hero, it was time for the tournament to start.   
  
In the junior division, Trunks won, with Goten in second place and Mira the third runner up. Trunks fought Mr. Satan and won. Mr. Satan won the adult division.   



	4. Full Moon

Author's Note: Well, when I posted the first three chapters of this fanfic, I wasn't sure what to expect. I must say, I was pleasantly surprised at the reviews. And I just wanted to say, thank you!!! And now, without further redue, I give you chapter 4!! Enjoy!!!  
  
2 years later...  
  
"Mira, your friends are here," called Chichi.   
"Coming," said Mira, tucking her tail under her shirt and running out of her room. A few weeks ago she had went to Satan City with Gohan and Videl and met some girls her own age, fifteen. They had invited her to a party tonight, and now they were here to pick her up. She ran outside to meet them. "Hey," she said.  
"Hey, Mira," said Krista.   
"Let's go," said Carol.  
"Is Kate gonna be there?" asked Mira as they got into Krista's car.  
"You know it. Matt, too," said Carol, sighing.  
Mira laughed. All three girls knew that Carol had a huge crush on Matt, though Mira had never actually met him.  
"And my parents won't be home untill tomorrow night! So we have the house to ourselves!" said Krista.   
  
When they got to the party, they were greeted by a bunch of girls and guys. "Matt, this is Mira," said Krista.  
"Hi," said Mira. She could see why Carol had a crush on this guy. He was cute.   
"Hey," he said.  
They went into Krista's living room and saw several people dancing to loud music and eating snacks. Krista walked over to the cooler. "You want a drink?" she asked Mira.  
"Sure."  
"Coke?"  
"Okay."  
Krista tossed Mira a Coke. She caught it and opened it up. It immediately started fizzing. Mira quickly took a big gulp of the drink. Krista laughed.  
As the night wore on, Mira danced and talked with her friends. Krista told Matt that Carol liked him, and he asked Carol out. She, of course, said yes.  
  
Meanwhile, Piccolo flew above the house. There was a full moon out tonight, and he was worried. Mira usually went to bed before dark, but now she was at this slumber party. With any luck, she had already gone to bed. But he watched over her just in case. Even if she did see the moon, he wasn't sure if she'd transform. He didn't for sure if female saiyans even could.   
  
Mira yawned. She had never stayed up this late before. She looked at the clock again. One o'clock. Everyone else had gone home; it was only Mira and Carol spending the night.   
"Hey, Mira, don't go to sleep yet," said Krista.  
Mira yawned again. "I'm sorry. I just never stayed up this late before."  
"It's only one, Mira."  
"Yeah, well, I usually go to bed at nine."  
"NINE?" exclaimed Carol. "But that's so early!"  
Mira shrugged.   
"Let's go outside. It's too hot in here," said Krista.  
"Okay," said Mira.   
The three girls went outside. "Wow, the moon's bright tonight," said Krista.  
Mira looked. She had never actually seen the full moon before. She had a strange feeling come over her.  
"Mira?" asked Krista. Mira continued to stare at the moon. As Krista watched, something under Mira's shirt moved. A tail uncoiled itself from around Mira's waist.   
"Whoa, what is that?" asked Carol. Mira still did not take her eyes off the moon.  
Curious, Krista walked over and grabbed the tail. "Is it real?" she asked. Suddenly, Mira spun around, her eyes glowing crimson red, and her teeth now resembled fangs. Krista and Carol screamed. As they watched in horror, Mira grew and became the ozurru. (how do u spell that anyway?)  
Both girls screamed and fled. Mira turned to see the house. With a roar, she stomped it flat. (There was nobody in the house.)  
"MIRA! STOP!" shouted Piccolo.  
Mira turned and narrowed her eyes, but she made no move to attack Piccolo.  
"Mira..." murmured Piccolo, surprised that the ozurru was actually obeying him. He remembered when Gohan had transformed during the fight with Vegita. Goku told him to stop, and he did. Piccolo never imagined that Mira had that kind of respect for him.  
"I have to cut off your tail," he said. Mira growled.   
"Hold still." Mira growled again, but did not move.   
  
Meanwhile on the ground, Carol and Krista watched in shock. "What is this?" whispered Carol.   
"Yeah, first Mira turns into that... that thing, and now there's a green man talking to her," said Krista.  
"Aliens?" asked Carol.  
"Eep! Look, that green man is coming towards us!" said Krista.  
Piccolo landed in front of them. They backed away in terror. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. And neither will Mira."  
"Look, I don't know what you did to our friend, but you'd better change her back right now!" yelled Carol with sudden bravery.  
"I did nothing to her. I trust you noticed her tail?" Both girls nodded. "When she looks at a full moon, that causes her to turn into what you see now. She has no control of her actions, and goes into a wild rage. But she'll listen to someone she respects in that form."   
"Is Mira going to be alright?" asked Carol.  
"She'll be fine. The only way to turn her back is to cut off her tail, and that's what I have to do now," said Piccolo, taking off.  
"Wait!"   
Piccolo turned in midair.   
"Are you two aliens?"   
Piccolo nodded. "Brilliant deduction," he muttered.  
Piccolo flew to were Mira was. He fired a ki blast that removed her tail, and she started to shrink. In a few minutes she was human again, and sleeping. And- Piccolo blushed- naked. He wrapped his cape around her and took her back to were the other two girls were waiting. "She needs cloths," he said shortly.  
"All my cloths are in there," said Krista, pointing to the wreckage that used to be her home.   
"Maybe we can salvage something," said Carol. They walked up to the wreckage and began searching.   
"By the way, I'm Carol and this is Krista. We never did get your name."  
"Piccolo."  
"Hey, here's a pair of jeans that's not too tattered," said Carol, holding up jeans with a hole in the knee, but not really any other damage. She beat the dust out of them and draped them over her shoulder. "So how do you know Mira?" she asked.  
"I suppose you have a right to know," said Piccolo. "I found her when she was six. Her father had left and her mom was dead. Her mother was human and her dad was the saiyan Radditz."  
"Saiyan?"  
"A powerful race, now almost extinct. There is one full-blooded saiyan left. There was also Mira's uncle, but he's dead now. There are also three half saiyans, including Mira. In any case, I hope you two will forgive Mira. She doesn't get a chance to meet people very much," he said, looking at Mira's sleeping form.   
"Well, here's a shirt," said Krista, holding up a T-shirt with one sleeve missing.  
"What's this?" asked Piccolo, holding up a bra.  
"Gimme that!" said Krista, grabbing it from him. "Pervert," she muttered.  
"What?" asked Piccolo, confused.   
"Nevermind," said Krista angrily.  
"Piccolo?" asked Carol. "What are we supposed to tell Krista's parents?"  
"I don't know."  
Mira groaned and sat up. Carol and Krista gave her the cloths. "Get dressed Mira," said Piccolo gently. Sleepily, Mira did has she was told. She stood up and blinked. "Kirsta! What happened to your house?" she asked, shocked.  
"Mira, don't you..." began Carol, to be cut off by Piccolo. "She doesn't remember," he whispered.  
"Ah, well, you fell asleep, and when we were out here, it just collapsed. Lucky we weren't in there huh?" said Carol.  
"But what happened to my cloths?" asked Mira. "And why are you here Piccolo?" Mira took a step toward Piccolo, but fell over. Piccolo helped her up. "My tail! it's gone!" exclaimed Mira. Suddenly, a rush of images filled Mira head. The memories of the past few minutes came flooding back. "It's my fault Piccolo. I did this! I could have killed my friends!" she said, her voice trembling. Piccolo took her into his arms and held her.   
"Mira, it's okay, we're fine. Nobody got hurt," said Carol.  
"But..."   
"Hey, don't worry. It was because of the moon and your tail. It won't happen again," said Piccolo, placing his hand on her cheek and using this thumb to wipe the tears away.   
"Um, Piccolo? Can I ask you something?" said Carol. Piccolo walked over to Carol. "Are you two going together?" she whispered into his pointed ear. Piccolo's green skin turned crimson red. "Of course not," he muttered. "Just good friends," he said.  
"What are you talking about?" asked Mira, who couldn't hear the conversation.   
Piccolo blushed again. "Nothing."  
Mira shrugged. "So, what are we going to tell Krista's parents about all this?" she asked, indicating the house.   
"The truth?" ventured Piccolo.  
"No. Normally, I'd agree. But if my parents find out that it was Mira, they may not let her come over again," said Krista.   
"Earthquake?" suggested Mira.   
"No. My parents are in Satan City, and they would've felt an earthquake big enough to destroy the house."  
"Well, how about aliens?"   
"They'd never buy that. It's too close to the truth," said Krista, half joking.  
The group was now sitting on the lawn away from the wreckage. Mira lay back on the grass and sighed. "How about this: we went for a walk and when we got back, the house was gone?"   
"Maybe as a last resort. But we really should think of a better story," said Carol, who was sitting with her knees tucked to her chest and resting her chin on her knees.   
"Any ideas, Piccolo?" said Krista. Piccolo was sitting cross legged, and levitating slightly. Krista and Carol had seen him fly, so this didn't surprise them much. Piccolo didn't answer.   
"He's meditating," explained Mira.   
"Great. We have a crisis and green boy meditates."  
"Hey! Don't call him that!" exclaimed Mira. "He saved your life."   
"Whoa, sorry Mira," said Carol, shocked. She'd never seen Mira mad before, not even a little bit.  
Krista lay down on the grass as well. "Oh, Dende. I'm gonna be grounded for life."  
Suddenly Mira sat up. "Dende! That's it!"  
"Dende?" asked Carol skeptically.  
"Yeah! I'm sure he'll be able to help us."  
"Two things wrong. One: we don't know were the guardian of earth lives. Two: why would he help us?" asked Carol.  
Mira laughed. "One: I know were he lives. Two: he's a friend of mine, and if he can help us, he will. And if he can't, maybe I can borrow Bulma's dragon radar and find the dragon balls so we can wish our house back!" said Mira with sudden inspiration.  
"Do you mean Bulma Briefs the owner of Capsule Corp.?" asked Carol.  
Mira nodded.   
"You're friends with the guardian of earth and Bulma Briefs?" asked Krista. "Do you know Mr. Satan too?" she laughed.  
"My cousin married his daughter."  
"What?! Mira, you got some friends in high places."  
"Literally. Well, let's go see Dende now. Are you coming Piccolo?" asked Mira.  
"Sure, kid. How are your friends gonna get there though?"   
"Hm. I could lift both of them. Here, take my hands," she said to Carol and Krista. They did as they were told, and Mira took off, slowly at first, but then faster.  
"Ah! Mira! You're flying!"  
"Yup. Gohan taught me when I was thirteen."  
The group soon landed on Kami's lookout.   
"Hey, Dende!" said Mira, seeing him.  
"Hello, Mira. What brings you here?"  
Mira explained to Dende what happened. "So, can you help us?" asked Mira.  
"Alright. I can restore the house." Dende closed his eyes. A few seconds later he opened them again. "Okay, the house is restored."  
"Thanks, Dende. See you later!" said Mira. She took Carol and Krista's hands and took off. Piccolo followed.   
When they got back to the house, they saw that it was restored.   
"Well, I must be going," said Piccolo.  
"Aw, don't go yet. You've been a big help to us tonight," said Carol.  
"No. See you later Mira."   
"Please? Just stay and eat dinner with us," said Mira.  
"Fine. Just for a little while," said Piccolo. Carol and Krista winked at him. He glared. Mira didn't notice.  
A few minutes later, the group was sitting in the living room eating leftover pizza. Mira and Piccolo sat on one couch, and Krista and Carol sat on another couch. Between them was the coffee table with a box of pizza on it.  
"Why are we eating dinner at one thirty am anyway?" asked Piccolo.  
"Well, we were just hungry," said Carol.  
Piccolo shrugged.  
Mira finished off her second slice of pizza and yawned. "I'm so tired," she said, leaning back and closing her eyes.   
"Don't go to sleep!" said Krista.  
"I won't," said Mira quietly. A few minutes later she was sleeping.   
"Well, this has certainly been an interesting night," commented Carol.  
Mira started slipping to the side. She landed with her head on Piccolo's shoulder. Carol and Krista giggled.   
"She's asleep. She doesn't know what she's doing, and you can both stop laughing now," said Piccolo, blushing.  
"You're blushing," Carol said.  
"No I'm not," said Piccolo.  
"Piccolo, you like her as more than just a 'good friend' and it's very obvious," said Krista.  
Piccolo gulped. "I'm too old for her," he said.  
"How old are you?" asked Carol.  
"Twenty-three," he said.  
"It's only eight years. I've heard of people who are ten years apart getting together."  
"That's all well and good but Mira and I are just friends," he said.  
"Whatever."  
Piccolo got up and let Mira lay down. "Even if I did feel that way about her... She'd never feel the same about me," said Piccolo quietly. He left without looking back.  
  
Author's Note: Sure made Piccolo blush a lot didn't I? ^_~ 


	5. In the Morning

The next day...  
  
"Mira! Wake up!" said Piccolo.   
Mira yawned. "What?" she asked sleepily.  
"Chichi said to be home by noon, and it's already one!" said Piccolo.  
"You're still here?" asked Mira, confused.  
"I left during the night. I came back when you were late getting home. I don't want you in too much trouble," he explained.  
"What about Carol and Krista?"  
"They're still asleep."  
Suddenly what Piccolo was saying sunk in. "Oh, Chichi's gonna kill me!" she said.  
"I'll vouch for, kid," said Piccolo. Mira flinched. He still called her kid, even though she was fifteen. He would always see her as a child, even though- Mira cut off the thought. It wasn't important right now. "Thanks," she said. "But what about my tail?"  
"Look, I'll explain everything to Chichi. She'll understand; the same thing happened to Gohan when he was six."  
"I dunno. I don't want you to get in trouble," said Mira.   
"Don't worry," said Piccolo firmly.  
"I'll leave a note for Krista and Carol," said Mira. She the note and she and Piccolo left.   
When they arrived at the Son house, Mira opened the door. "I hope she's not too mad," said Mira.   
"I'll take care of it, kid," said Piccolo. Mira flinched again, but this time Piccolo noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked.   
"Oh..." began Mira. She just wished that he would see her as an adult, so that- but what was she doing, thinking about that now? "Nothing," she said.  
"Mira? Is that you?" called Chichi, sounding angry.  
"Yes, Aunt Chichi. I overslept," Mira said. "Sorry."  
Chichi came out of the kitchen and saw Piccolo. "What is he doing here?" she asked.  
"Mira no longer has a tail," said Piccolo bluntly.  
"What? What happened?" asked Chichi angrily.  
"There was a full moon last night, she looked at it and transformed. I thought something like that might happen, so I was in the area. I had to cut off her tail to turn her back," said Piccolo.  
"YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!?? AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!?!?" screamed Chichi.   
"I wasn't a hundred percent sure she would even transform, so I didn't say anything. I didn't want to worry her."  
"SOMEONE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING??" yelled Chichi.   
"I was thinking that there wasn't a high chance she'd transform."  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT???"  
"She's female. I wasn't sure if a female saiyan would transform or not. And she has to look at the moon to transform. I didn't even know if she'd see it."  
"WHAT IF SOMEONE HAD BEEN KILLED?!? WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE THEN?!?"   
Mira flinched.   
"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" asked Goku, coming in from the other room, with Uubuu close behind him.  
Chichi turned to face them, looking ready to start screaming again.   
"It's okay, Aunt Chichi. Nobody's hurt, nothing really happened. I just lost my tail."  
"You what?" asked Goku, completely clueless as to what was going on.  
Piccolo told Goku what had happened.   
"I'm sorry, Mira," said Goku.  
"It's not you who should be sorry, it's Piccolo," said Chichi angrily.  
Goku obviously didn't understand this logic, but he knew better than to argue with Chichi.  
"I gotta go," said Piccolo.  
Mira followed Piccolo outside and closed the door behind her. "Piccolo, I don't blame you at all," she said.  
"Maybe I still should have said something," said Piccolo.  
"I think it worked out for the best."  
"Maybe. Later, kid." Piccolo waved as he flew off. Mira sighed. She got the feeling Piccolo was going to call her 'kid' for the rest of her life. Mira walked back inside. "Uh, Chichi, I'm really sorry that I'm late," she said.  
"It's okay," said Goku.  
"You'll have to study extra hard though," said Chichi.  
"Alright," said Mira. "Well, look on the bright side. I'll get to go to high school now," said Mira.   
"Why do you want to go to high school?" asked Goku.  
Chichi glared at him. "Because, Goku, unlike you, Mira wants to get a good education, so she can get a good job!" said Chichi angrily.  
"And I'll get to meet new people. Gohan and Videl met in high school after all."  
"Oh," said Goku. He still didn't seem to understand. "Well, anyway, Uubuu and I are going to be on our way in a few minutes."  
"And Mira," said Chichi, "I'm going to go to the store with Bulma and 18. Goten and Trunks will be here soon so you'll have to keep an eye on them," said Chichi. Gohan and Videl were on another honeymoon, so they weren't home.  
"Alright."  
"Bulma and 18 will be here any minute. Trunks and Goten too."  
In a few minutes, a car pulled up, with Bulma and 18 inside. Chichi got into the car and waved goodbye to Mira as the car drove off. At the same time, Goku and Uubuu took off to go train. Mira went back into the house. "If I know Trunks and Goten, they'll be hungry when they get here," she said to herself. She went into the kitchen and started making some pancakes.  
Just as she was finishing the first batch of pancakes, she heard the door open. "Hello, Goten. Is Trunks with you?" she called.  
"Yeah," said a nine-year-old Goten. "We're hungry," he said, walking into the kitchen.  
Mira laughed. "I figured," she said, setting down two plates of pancakes.  
"Alright!" said Trunks. "You're a great cook, Mira," he said.  
"Thanks," said Mira.   
"Hey, Mira!" said Goten. "You know what Trunks said today?"   
"What?" asked Mira.  
"Goten!" muttered Trunks.  
"He said he thought you were pretty. I think he likes you, Mira!" said Goten.  
Trunks put his hands on his head. "Goten! You weren't supposed to tell her!" he said, blushing furiously.  
"I wasn't?" asked Goten innocently.  
"You know what Trunks?" said Mira.  
"What?" he muttered.  
"I think you're cute too."  
"Really?" asked Trunks.  
"Sure. But we aren't right for each other," said Mira.  
"We aren't?" asked Trunks, confused.  
"Nope. But I know who would be perfect for you!" said Mira, grinning.  
"Who?" asked Trunks and Goten together.  
"A princess. A princess with short red hair and brown eyes," said Mira.  
"How do you know that?" asked Trunks.  
Mira winked. "That is a secret," she said.  
Then Goten realized something. "Hey, Mira. How come your hiding you tail?"  
Mira stiffened. "I lost my tail," she said quietly.  
"Sorry," said Goten. He could tell by the tone in her voice that she didn't want to talk about it.   
Mira smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry. You didn't know." Mira saw that the boys had finished their pancakes. "You want seconds?" she asked.  
"Yeah!" they said eagerly. Mira laughed and served them more pancakes.   
  
Note: The thing about Trunks marrying the princess was an inside joke between me and my friends, in case you're wondering. 


	6. Surprises

The day of Mira's Sixteenth Birthday...  
  
"Hey, Carol!" called Mira.  
"Hey, there you are. I was looking for you," said Carol.  
"C'mon Mira. We were supposed to go to your house after school," said Krista.  
"Yeah, I know," said Mira. "Let's walk until we're out of town. Then we can take off," she said in a softer voice.  
Carol grinned. "So, Mira. I hear Dan asked you to be his girlfriend," she said.  
Mira shrugged. "Yeah, I turned him down," she said.  
"Aww, how come? You could have had a boyfriend," said Krista.  
Mira shrugged again. "I didn't feel that way about him," she said.  
"So? Nobody ever feels that way about anyone in high school," said Carol.  
"Not in high school," muttered Mira.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" demaned Krista.  
"Nothing," said Mira.  
"Ohhh, I get it. Mira has someone else in mind..." said Carol.  
"So, who's the guy?" asked Krista.  
Mira laughed nervously. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh, THAT sounded convincing," said Carol sarcasticly.  
"I think I know who Mira has in mind," said Krista evilly.  
"Who?" asked Mira and Carol together.  
Krista winked. "Well, now that, is a secret!"   
"Krista, you have been watching waaaaaaay to much Slayers," muttered Carol.  
"And you two don't really know who I like. You're just saying that," said Mira.  
"So there is someone!" said Krista.  
Mira realized she had slipped. She blushed slightly. "Well, I, Um....."  
"Ah ha!" said Krista.  
"Tell us who! Please!" they said together. They said please like it had a million letters in it.  
Mira sighed. There was someone all right. Someone she'd known since she was six. "Look, I'm not going to tell you, because then you'd tell him, and.... yeah," said Mira.  
"Is it someone we know?"   
Mira shrugged. "Somewhat," she said. It had been almost a year since they had last seen Piccolo.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Look, you've met him, okay?" said Mira. Mira noticed that they were pretty far away from the main area of the city, so she and the others took off. Carol and Krista decided to drop the subject, so the three friends talked about school. In about half an hour, they arrived at the Son house. Mira landed as Carol and Kirsta jumped off the Nimbus. Mira opened the door.   
"SURPRISE!!" screamed several familiar voices.   
Mira jumped back, startled. Then she laughed. "Oh, you guys!" she said. "Thank you."  
"Glad you like it," said Carol.  
"You knew about this?" asked Mira.  
Carol and Krista nodded. Well, just about everyone was at this party. Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Trunks, Goten, Tien, Master Rooshie, Choutzu, Bulma, Vegita (Bluma made him come), Goku, Uubuu, Krillin, 18, Marron, Oolong, Yamcha, and Puar. "Wow, everyone's here," she said smiling. Except Piccolo.   
Soon everyone was dancing. Well, everyone except Vegita of course.   
"Hey, Mira! You got some cool friends," said Carol.  
"Yeah, most of them aren't even human!" said Krista.  
Mira shrugged. "Well, I'm not either," she said, laughed.  
  
Gohan heard a knock on the door. Considering how loud the music was, he was probably the only one who heard it. He opened the door, only to find Piccolo standing there.   
"Piccolo?" asked Gohan. Then he noticed the roses. "Roses? Red roses?" asked Gohan skeptically.  
"Can I talk to Mira?" asked Piccolo.   
"Uh, Piccolo? Is there something I should know?" asked Gohan somewhat nervously.  
"Just let me talk to Mira," said Piccolo.  
"Oooookaaay," said Gohan. "Just a sec," he said, closing the door. He found Mira talking to her friends. "Someone at the door for you," he said.   
Mira got up and went to the door. She opened it. "Piccolo!" she said, surprised.  
"These are for you," he said, handing her the roses.   
Mira held the roses and stared at them. Piccolo was giving her roses? Red roses? Did he know that red meant love? Mira's eyes widened slightly. Was Piccolo in love with her?  
Piccolo turned away. Why wasn't Mira saying anything?   
Mira flew over to Piccolo and planted a firm kiss on his mouth. He stiffened at first, then relaxed and kissed her back. "I love you," they said at the same time. For a while they looked into each other's eyes. "What are we going to tell the others?" asked Mira.  
  
  
Well, still not the end. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is going to be the last, although considering Mira hasn't figured out how to break the news to Chichi, it may not be...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	7. Keeping the Secret

"What are we going to tell the others?" asked Mira.  
"What indeed," said Gohan.  
Mira spun around to see Gohan standing in the doorway. "G-G-Gohan!" she said.  
Gohan walked out and closed the door. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone until you guys are ready."  
"Not even Videl?" asked Mira, surprised. Gohan would have trouble keeping a secret from his wife.  
"Not even Videl," said Gohan solomnly.  
Gohan smiled slightly. "I didn't see this coming. Although I probably should have," he said.  
Mira sighed.   
"Carol and Krista saw it coming," said Piccolo.  
Mira and Gohan looked at him, puzzled.   
"They mentioned it after you went to sleep, when you were at that party," he said.  
"Oh," said Mira. "Then I guess we tell them first."  
"Mira, I hate to interrupt this, but we really should go back in before we're missed," said Gohan.  
"Right," said Mira.  
"First, fly to your window and put the roses in your room. They could cause come awkward questions," said Gohan.  
Mira did that, kissed Piccolo goodbye, then went back in with Gohan.   
"Hey, Mira. Who was that?" asked Carol.  
"Just a friend of mine," said Mira loudly. In a lower tone she said, "Carol, Krista, let's go up to my room. I gotta tell you something."  
When they were safely in Mira's room, and Mira had closed and locked the door behind them, Carol asked, "So, what did you need to tell us?"   
"Look on my dresser," said Mira. They looked.   
"Uh-oh! Who gave Mira roses?" asked Carol, giggling.  
"It was Piccolo at the door. He's the one who gave me the roses," said Mira.   
"WHAT?!" exclaimed Krista.  
"I knew it!" said Carol.  
"He thought you would," said Mira.  
"So you're a couple now?" asked Krista.  
Mira nodded. "Gohan knows, but please don't tell anyone else yet. Especially not Aunt Chichi."  
"Alright. But when are you planning on telling them?" asked Carol.  
"And how?"   
"I don't know," said Mira.   
"Maybe you should go down there now and just tell everyone strait out," suggested Carol.  
"No. I'd rather have Piccolo here when I told them. But telling them all in one would probably be best." Mira considered a moment. "No, I should probably tell Chichi in private, then tell everyone else."  
"How about you show her?" asked Krista.  
"Show her?"  
"I mean, you and Piccolo go in, put your arm around him, he puts his arm around you, Chichi turns around..."   
"And kills the both of us," muttered Mira.  
Carol and Krista flinched.   
"I really need Gohan to be there when I tell Chichi. Probably Goku too."  
"Alright. But we really should go back to the party now," said Carol.  
  
To be Continued... 


	8. Time to Tell

Hey, lookie lookie! I'm NOT dead. I'll bet some of you were begining to wonder. How many of you are still reading this?? (I'd like to think someone out there said yes -_-;;) On another note, in one of the reviews someone said that this wouldn't work because nameks are asexual. Yes, I know in the series they are, but I believe in the begining of this fic, I said that Piccolo was a guy. *Ahem* Now, without further redue, the eight, and final chapter of Mira: Daughter of Radditz!!  
  
  
"Mira, stop pacing," said Carol.  
"You're making us nervous," agreed Krista.  
Mira stopped pacing. "I'm sorry, it's just.... it's just that we really need to tell Chichi. It's been a month, and we still haven't told anyone except Dende and Videl."  
They were sitting at Kami's lookout, a month after Mira's sixteenth birthday.   
Mira started pacing again.   
"Mira, you're pacing again," said Piccolo.  
Mira stopped. "Sorry."  
Piccolo shook his head. "Mira, you really need to relax."  
Mira sat down. "I know, but, I just wish I had the faitest notion of how Chichi would react."  
"We all do," said Carol.  
"May I make a suggestion?" asked Dende, walking up to the group.  
"We sure could use one," said Mira, smiling.  
"Go and tell her right now. Goku and Gohan are home, and I'm sure they'll back you up."  
Mira sighed. "I was afraid you'd say that."  
"He's right. It's time we stopped putting it off," said Piccolo.  
"Okay," she sighed. She turned to Carol and Krista. "Would you two like to come?"   
"No, but we will anyway." The four took off. It was awhile before they reached the Son house, since Carol and Krista couldn't fly as fast as the others. But to Mira, it seemed that they were standing in front of the door all too soon. She opened the door and went in.  
Gohan was the first to see them. "Uh-oh. Are you gonna....?"   
The four nodded.   
"Okay, I'll back you up," said Gohan.  
"Thank you," said Mira. Gohan nodded. They walked into the kitchen, were Chichi was washing dishes. Goku and Uubuu were sitting at the table. Chichi turned around. "What is this?" she asked.  
"Chichi, Piccolo and I have something to tell you," she said taking Piccolo's hand.  
Chichi's eyes widened. "I-Is this what I think it is?" she asked. "You two are... are..."  
"In love," said Mira firmly.  
Mira had seen it in movies, and read about it in books, but up until now she had never actually seen a person faint. Goku caught Chichi just before she hit the ground.  
"I hope she's not mad," said Mira.  
"I don't think she's mad," said Goku. "Just.... shocked."  
"And you?" asked Mira nervously.  
Goku smiled. "I'm happy for you, of course."   
Chichi stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Mira and Piccolo.   
"Are you mad, Aunt Chichi?" Mira blurted out.  
Chichi stood up. "Of course not, Mira," she said. "Just... surprised."  
"I can't fault you for that," said Mira, rubbing the back of her head.  
"So, when are you two getting married?" asked Chichi eagerly.  
Everyone except Chichi fell over.   
Mira stood up. "AUNT CHICHI!!" screamed Mira, very red in the face.  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head. "She was like that when Videl and I got married..." he muttered.   
Chichi walked off muttering something about Mira wearing Chichi's wedding dress. Mira sighed and leaned against Piccolo's shoulder. She thought about when they had first met. She'd screamed at him and bit his hand, and he had knocked her unconsious. Who would've thought, ten years later, they'd be a couple? Mira leaned against Piccolo's shoulder and sighed. It didn't matter wether or not she and Piccolo got married to her, as long as they had each other.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
